1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to copolymers of dialkyl fumarate and vinyl acetate, wherein a major weight proportion of said alkyl groups are C.sub.20 to C.sub.24 alkyl groups, which copolymers are useful in dewaxing oil, particularly in propane dewaxing processes.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,296 discloses copolymers of long chain dialkyl fumarate and vinyl acetate, as a wax crystal modifier, including use as a dewaxing aid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,467 describes the use of different polymers as dewaxing aids including the use of mixtures of different dewaxing aid polymers.